


Roll the Dice

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, warning: author chooses not to warn, warning: read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Well… this was a fine mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll the Dice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Starscream, Thundercracker, Soundwave, Bluestreak, Blurr, Drift  
>  **Warnings:** Warnings would spoil this. **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from lb82.

“This is _your_ fault!” Starscream shrieked.

“Get fragged!” Blurr snapped back.

“Both of you calm down,” Drift said with a sigh. “Shouting isn’t going to help us.”

“Oh, rust out, Drift!” Blurr snarled.

Thundercracker sighed too, then yelped when Starscream slapped his wingtip. “The frag was that for?”

“Because it’s also your fault!”

“Blame: unproductive,” Soundwave interjected. “Escape: better goal.”

Starscream hissed, pacing back and forth behind the other two Decepticons as Blurr prowled the space behind Drift and Bluestreak. “We have an _entire_ frelling _mountain_ over us! How the frag do you think we’re going to escape that?!”

“ _ **Shut up!**_ ” A low rumble followed Bluestreak’s roar, and for a few minutes, they all froze, respiration held.

It was Thundercracker to speak first once it seemed that they weren’t going to suffer another cave-in. “Look. Either the Autobots will come to rescue them,” he gestured at the three Autobots, “or the Decepticons will come and rescue us. Either way, we just have to be patient, stay _calm_ , and wait.”

“Rescue from the Decepticons?” Starscream sneered. “Have you not been paying attention the last few thousand vorns?”

“We might be able to get ourselves out,” Drift said before they could devolve into another argument, then pointed up. “I’ve been watching. There’s some kind of gap to the outside up there. There’s light and it’s moving. Flickering.” He shrugged. “It’s not from us, because even when we were all being still, it was moving.” A serious look was cast through the dim at the three Decepticons. “If those capable of flight would carry those incapable, we could all get out of here, I think.”

“Those capable. Cute,” Starscream huffed. “Tell me, _Deadlock_ , how do you fail at subtlety so epically?”

Drift bristled, but Bluestreak stood. “I’m in.”

“Me too,” Thundercracker said, standing as well.

“Agreed.” Soundwave rose, and Drift dared stand and step closer to him.

“Whoa!” Blurr shouted. “No fragging way am I trusting _Starscream_!”

Bluestreak sighed and started to step back from Thundercracker, but Starscream launched forward, wrapped Blurr up in his arms, and hovered on his antigravs well off the cavern’s floor.

“The rest of you get up here. I can’t see what Deadlock was talking about,” Starscream demanded.

“Drift,” Drift corrected, but he let Soundwave lift him and directed the Decepticon to the small gap. “Here.” He held out a hand. “I can feel air moving, and there’s definitely light.”

“Agreed,” Soundwave intoned.

“So blast it,” Bluestreak said. “Let’s get the hell out of here.”

“If I blast-”

“Move!” Starscream snapped.

Blurr yelped as he was roughly shifted to the side, arms pinwheeling before he realized Starscream still held him. The Seeker fired, then kept firing at the small hole as the rest of them tried to protect their faces.

The mountain cracked and growled at them.

Blurr screamed, the sound high and frightened as Starscream was caught right in the helm by a huge chunk of rock. Drift wrenched himself to the side even as Soundwave dodged more falling rocks, and by some miracle managed to catch Blurr’s wrist. Thundercracker cursed, and Bluestreak wailed in terror, but then bright sunlight cut through the haze of dust in the air.

“Starscream?” Thundercracker called, his voice smaller than it usually sounded.

Soundwave lowered both Drift and Blurr to the ground as the Seeker set Bluestreak down. “I felt-” the telepath began.

“No!” Thundercracker shouted, but he hushed as another rumble ran through the ground. “He can’t be.”

“He is,” Blurr announced, his voice strangely subdued as more of the dust cleared. He stood next to the Seeker’s greyed corpse, the ground slightly darker around the edges of the boulder-sized rock that rested where Starscream’s head and half his chest should have been.

“I want out!” Bluestreak cried. “Just get me out, then come back. I don’t want to die in here too!”

Soundwave sighed and lifted Bluestreak, antigravs carrying them both up through the now open gap in the mountainside.

“I’m sorry,” Drift said and reached for Thundercracker, but his hand was slapped away.

“Come,” Soundwave said as he returned, and lifted Drift away from the Seeker.

Drift was deposited next to Bluestreak, and only a moment later Blurr was brought out too.

“Go. Decepticons en route,” Soundwave informed them, then re-entered the cave to wait with Thundercracker.

Blurr shook his helm, then began heading down the side of the mountain. “Shouldn’t I feel something? I mean… That was Starscream. I’ve known him since before I joined the Autobots.”

“Relief?” Bluestreak asked as he moved quickly downslope. “Fragging mountain. And idiot Seeker! I have had more than enough of being buried alive in my damn life!”

Drift stared at the mouth of the cave. He felt numb, like this wasn’t real. Like any moment Starscream was going to launch out of that hole, laughing that he fooled them all. Then blast them halfway to the Pits.

Drift waited, but it didn’t happen.


End file.
